Highschool DxD: New Lives
by NoxNightKing
Summary: What if Issei's father was half Angel? What if Issei wasn't just a quarter Angel from this union? What if Issei's father was killed in front of Issei? What if he was saved from death? Who saved him? I don't own Highschool DxD in anime, manga, or light novel form, I only own characters created by me. Smart, Less perverted, Strong, Reincarnated Issei. Hiatus
1. Prologue

**So here 's a fic that took priority because I thought of the idea and immediately came up with a choice of who was who, I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Prologue

 **Third Person POV**

It was a beautiful day in Kuoh with clear skies and a slight breeze except for a spot in the park where a family of three, a father, a mother, and a son, stood the father holding his hands out in a protective gesture glaring at a man who stood holding a western styled sword at the ready.

"Ren, you can't escape me this time." The man said.

"Neikan Fuzen, what brings you to me and my family?" The father asked.

"No reason, I simply wish to tie up some loose ends, you see you stand between my house and another, therefore as the Leader of the Shuzen Coven **(A/N: Fun fact a coven of Vampires is the collective noun.)** " The man replied.

"What's going on?" The young boy of the group asked.

"Issei, Riko-chan, get back." Ren ordered.

"Listen to Tousan Issei." Riko told her son.

"It won't do any good, I can't allow any of you to live and this has been half angel can't stop me." He smirked.

"Let's test that." Ren said 8 white wings spreading from his back and a golden ring forming above his head a golden sword of light forming in his hand.

"Oh, have some fight in us, do we?" He asked rushing forward and Ren slashed with his blade only for the man to smirk and move aside at speeds Ren couldn't see.

"See Ren we Shuzen Vampires have the ability of absolute speed, nothing is faster than us." He said pride fully and kicked the winged man aside sending him flying.

"I won't lose to you Shuzen." He growled and rushed forward sword raised.

With a wave of Shuzen's hand Ren was suddenly bleeding profusely and embedded in his back was a multiple number of arrows and he fell down to the ground and then stopped moving.

"Tousan!" The boy yelled.

Shuzen smirked and waved his hand once more and Riko dropped to the ground as well.

"Kaasan!" The boy yelled tears in his eyes and Shuzen began walking towards the boy.

Shuzen upon reaching Issei who was crying over his mother's body. He raised his hand to attack when suddenly he was knocked back. He looked up surprised to see a young girl glaring at him she was around 9, the same age as the boy with snow white hair and crimson eyes wearing gothic style clothing.

"Leave Yeha-kun alone." She growled.

"The boy?" Shuzen asked confused.

"Yes, shoo Vampire, away from Yeha-kun." She said with a dismissive gesture.

"You dare insult me!" He growled raising his hand to attack the girl.

"Pathetic Vampire-kun, you and your archers." She said and punched him in the stomach, with a large shock wave and a sonic boom a hole was blasted through his stomach.

She then turned to Issei who was crying.

"Yeha-kun?" She asked.

"H-huh? A-are you t-talking to me?" Issei asked sniffling.

"You don't remember Yeha-kun? It's me Tria-chan." She said happily.

"Sorry, I don't remember." Issei sniffled.

"Oh, I know how to get your memory." She said and suddenly pink flames burst to life in her palm.

"Pink fire?" Issei asked mesmerized.

"These are my flames of healing they can heal almost any physical or mental wound." She said happily.

"It won't hurt me?" Issei asked.

"No Yeha-kun, I'd never hurt you, you and Sa-kun are my only friends." She said smiling.

Issei reached forward and upon contact with the flames he was covered in a pink glow and flashes of images appeared in his mind. When it ended the sun was setting and Issei noticed his head was in the girl's, Tria's, lap as she ran her hands through his brown hair.

"So, my plan worked huh Trihexia?" Issei asked smiling.

* * *

 **There we go Prologue done. What do you all think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter 1.**

 **Reviews:**

 **War historian-** W** am I reading. I just don't know right now. Maybe it will be clearer later on.

 **Maybe it will, I haven't made it that complicated but it was supposed to be confusing without this chapter to add some details.**

 **ShatterRose23-** So basically another story where we change pretty much 100% about Issei, yet we still call him Issei? This trope is pretty old. Also 699 worlds, really? It's so confusing because you don't take the time to actually explain anything. I believe the ending where you mentioned Trihexa was supposed to be a mystery? But literally every part of this story is one big blob of words. You should honestly, take the time, slow down, add more details to explain everything and try again. I know this may sound harsh but this is pretty confusing to read and it doesn't make much sense.

 **I hear your words and understand your views but I must inform you the prologue was supposed to be confusing, and I will explain the thing with Issei, see Issei has been reincarnated, from who is not so hard to guess from this chapter, but that doesn't change his name because it is the same family only with differences in his backstory up to the prologue and while I could have added more detail Prologues as I like them are usually less than 700 words, so that was the best I had that fit in my limit and really none of that is resolved in reality(as you will find later on) on top of that if you don't change the circumstances of his birth then his name would still be Issei, as for mentioning Trihexia, I am by no means keeping who she is a secret or making it a mystery, the point of the Prologue was that Issei has found a friend from his preincarnation's life and she has given him back in fact more detail will be given about the flames of healing as time goes on and that wasn't the end of the problem with the Shuzen Coven(sorry for the Fuzen typo btw) them leaving only prolonged the problem, as for taking my time the prologue took me about an hour to put together due to what I needed, my final note is that the only mystery is** **how Trihexia has her memories if Issei didn't. I do however have my own question: 699?**

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Issei's POV**

I smiled at Trihexia, or Yami as was her new name, as we walked. Ever since she returned my memories to me we've been traveling around in the hopes of finding the last member of our group. We'd been searching the human world in the hopes our old friend would be here, we were currently in Kyoto at the moment walking through the streets, Yami holding onto my arm tightly as we walked was listening with her enhanced hearing for anything that could be danger while I looked around at everything but mostly looking around.

"Onii-sama, heavy footsteps, scent of Oni." She stated quietly calling me "Onii-sama" as I was older brother to her.

"I see, are they coming for us or just around?" I asked.

"Straight for us." She replied.

"I see, we'll see what they want and then we try and go our separate ways, only tell them your new name, until we find them trustworthy we still haven't found our friend yet after all." I decided.

We continued walking until a hand was placed on my shoulder, I turned to see a man with grey hair and silver eyes looking at us cautiously.

"What are you doing here young Angel? And you Devil?" He asked.

"Just looking for our friend of course, what reason would we have to cause trouble?" Issei asked.

"Names?" He asked looking at us with a 'I don't trust you' look.

"Issei Hyodou." I said.

"Yami Leviathan." Yami said.

"Leviathan huh? What are you Old Maou Faction doing here?" He asked.

"Old Maou Faction? I am with my Onii-sama, not some faction of arrogant morons." Yami said offended.

"I see, follow me please." He asked though it was more of an order.

"Do we follow him Onii-sama?" Yami asked.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, just be ready with teleportation magic if this gets hairy." Issei ordered and we followed after the youkai in human form.

After an hour of walking we were led through a pair of double doors and were greeted by a young woman with a voluptuous figure and blonde hair with matching eyes dressed in a shrine maiden attire.

"Why have you brought an Angel and a Devil before me Kai-san?" She asked.

"The girl is a descendant of the original Leviathan, I believe her to be part of the Old Maou faction but cannot tell if she is lying when she acts offended at being called such, The angel is also suspicious accompanying a Devil." He answered.

"I see,my name is Yasaka and I am the leader of the Youkai, state your business in our territory." She ordered.

"We are looking for a friend of ours, he's about our age, most likely has silver hair and obsidian eyes." I informed.

"What do you mean most likely?" She asked.

"Haven't seen him in a while us all, he could have died his hair." I lied.

"Well, then care to explain why you an Angel is with her a Devil?" She asked.

Suddenly a bird flew through a window and landed beside Yami transforming into another Yami who whispered into the original Yami's ear and the original smirked.

"Onii-sama, Mei-chan has found Sa-kun." She smiled.

"Teleport us now then." I smirked and before the youkai could do anything a black magic circle appeared under us and we were gone.

We reappeared in a snowy area and right in front of us was a boy our age with silver hair and obsidian black eyes.

"W-Who're you?" He asked surprised.

"Sa-kun doesn't remember me either, just like you Onii-sama." Yami said.

"That is true." I smiled.

"Who are you two?" He asked relaxing slightly.

"I'm Issei Hyodou and this is my foster sister and best friend, Yami Leviathan." I informed.

"I'm Vali, Vali Lucifer." He greeted in return.

"Onii-sama, can I see if my healing flames will work on him as well?" yami asked summoning the pink flames making Vali jump back slightly.

"Well if their healing properties gave me back my previous memories that would work as well." I said.

"Vali-kun, will you please allow me to heal you?" Yami asked politely.

"Heal me? With fire?" He asked.

"These are my flames of healing, one type out of the 6 I'm able to use." She explained.

"Okay, healing flames, I'll bite it could help me or end my pitiful existence." He sighed.

Yami nodded and held out the ball of pink fire and he reached forward, the same way it happened with me he touched the pink fire and was covered with a pink light before slumping into the snow, Yami smiled and picked him up.

 **The Next Day**

After Vali woke up we spoke about our previous lives and our situation decided that keeping our identities hidden from the supernatural factions was no longer necessary and could now either add our true names to our new names or just use our true names. Yami could do either, I decided to use the former method, and Vali decided he'd do the same as me.

"So how about some training form old times sake eh Ise?" Vali asked.

 **[Before you do that, care telling us what's going on?]** A familiar deep voice said.

 **{Yes, it would be helpful and clear our newfound confusion.}** Another familiar voice said.

"Oh, hello Ddraig-kun, Albion-kun, how was being sealed up?" Yami asked smirking.

 **[How was going insane?]** The sealed red dragon retorted.

"Not as bad as you have it now, I have a body after all." She shot back.

 **{She has a point Ddraig.}** Albion said.

 **[Who asked you snow-blind?]** Ddraig said.

"Enough, we're all friends here, after so long you'd think you could get over it, whatever made you enemies you're not anymore if anything you're rivals now, which helps because Vali and I are rivals." Issei said stopping a argument before it could start.

"Still for us to have your sacred gears is weird, do you have a sacred gear Yami?" Issei asked.

"Ummm." She said concentrating and soon a sword appeared in her hands and began emitting a large Holy aura.

"Hmm, I believe that I must have subconsciously given each of us sacred gears." I said thoughtfully.

"It is possible." Vali said.

"Well, it doesn't matter right now, we need to find a place to live and we need to get in school for appearance at least." I said.

"I know, we can pose as a family Onii-sama will be the oldest, then Sa-kun, and finally I'm your little Imouto and we can use your last name from your rebirth." Yami said smiling.

"That's a great idea Yami." I complimented.

"Okay then but where do we go?" Vali asked.

"The place I was reborn, Kuoh town, it will provide an excellent base of operations for us." I said.

"Well, it seems we've got everything decided but what about our power it might be diminished from our lack of training."

"Yami's isn't but you are right we're missing some training, we'll train every Sunday and Thursday." Issei decided.

"Fair enough, how about you dragons?" Vali asked.

 **[Very well, I'm going to sleep.]** Ddraig said.

 **{I have no reason to object, I will wait for when I am needed.}** Albion said.

"Okay let's go." I said.

* * *

 **That's the first chapter, I hope it was okay and I thank you all for reading and hope to see you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Welcome to the second chapter everyone before we begin here are the reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GrimmzPlay-** I...I Don't get what this story is saying...at all...

 **What is it you don't get about the story?**

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Third Person POV**

It's been 7 years since the trio found themselves a home and created their identities and they were now in their second year of Kuoh Academy quickly becoming some of the most popular students in the school. Issei was one of the kindest people being nice to everyone and even helping others in class, Vali was also kind but was much more assertive and unlike Issei, Vali hated perverts and when a pair of perverts known as the Perverted Duo came about he began stopping them every chance he got, both became known as Kings of Kuoh. Meanwhile Yami was easily in the top 2 students of the school and she had developed greatly now sporting a voluptuous figure and her kind attitude, she quickly became the Princess of Kuoh and was great friends with her counterpart the Prince of Kuoh, Yuuto Kiba, causing her to skyrocket to the top becoming one of Kuoh's Great Ladies. The Trio simultaneously had gained a repertoire of abilities along with gaining their skill back though power had to wait for their bodies to catch up. With the help of the two sealed Dragons the trio had learned to hide most of their power with what senjutsu the dragons knew and hid all except for the auras of their sacred gears even with Issei's control over them they were still resistant to him and gave off a a aura of an unawakened sacred gear. With all this the trio fell into a routine which left them happy, but all good thing come to an end the day before Vali was asked on a date and would be going out with a kind girl named Yuuma Amano, all three knew she was a Fallen Angel but did that matter to Vali, no, even in his past life he loved to follow his desire.

"Have you been waiting long?" Yuuma said to Vali as she found him leaning against a wall where he'd asked her to meet him.

"Not at all just a few minutes, now lead on Milady." Vali said smoothly.

Yuuma blushed and noddedsoon Yuuma led Vali to a mall, then to a movie, then an arcade after that the two began walking through the park as it was getting dark Yuuma stopped and Vali looked at her.

 _'This is it.'_ Vali thought, _'well wasn't the worst date, there was that time I went on a date with that girl and her father chased me for hours with a Holy sword but damn she was hot.'_

"To commemorate this occasion will you do something for me Vali-kun?" She asked.

"And that is?" Vali asked smiling.

"Will you die for me?" She asked with a sinister voice.

"Really? That was the best you could come up with?" Vali asked his smile not dropping.

"Don't blame me- wait what?" She said stopping when she processed what I said.

"You could have done better than that of all the things you could say that was the best you could think of? You couldn't think of anything more badass?" Vali asked.

"S-Shut up and die!" She yelled throwing a light spear at me. I smirked,"I guess it's time to let the cat out of the bag."

I dodged to the side and jumped upward with my enhanced strength I easily passed the height she'd flown up to and used gravity magic to send my self slamming into her and subsequently her into the ground.

"I'll allow you to live, tell your friends mess with me and my friends and I'll exterminate you, because, you see Yuuma-san," 8 black bat-like wings spread from behind him each absorbing the light in the area from the streetlamps and he form a black sword similar to a light spear except it was black in color.

"I am Vali Satan, reincarnation of Satan himself and this is my unholy light, kills both Fallen and Angels just as well as it does Devils." I threatened and then turned and left her there to pick herself from the dirt.

Upon returning Vali explained what happened to Issei and Yami.

"Well I guess they found us, we'll most likely be interrogated by the High-classs Devils tomorrow." Issei sighed.

"Don't worry Onii-sama, if they try anything I could deal with them." Yami said.

"Yeah, Don't worry they won't be a problem once they find out who you and Yami are they'll be too scared to do anything." Vali laughed.

"Fine, but you're taking the flak." Issei said walking off to his room, Yami followed going to her own room leaving Vali to eat a late night snack and then go to his room.

 **Vali's POV**

The next day classes went by as usual and after the final class ended in came Yuuto Kiba, after dealing with his fangirls he walked over to us where we were waiting on Yami to pack up her books(which were all filled with different kinds of drawings).

"Yami-chan if you and your Onii-samas would follow me The president of my club wishes to speak to you." He said smiling.

"Okay Yuuto-kun lead the way." She said happily as she finished packing. The blonde boy lead us out and into the Old School Building. As we walked Yuuto and Yami spoke about thier shared interest in swordsmanship and their preferred choices in literature.

Upon reaching our destination I sat down opposite of a white haired girl who I could tell was most likely a nekomata and I gave a whistle and said,"Nice place you've got here, could use Yami-chan's touch and it would be way more comfortable."

"Onii-dono, it is fine as is, if they want more comfortably they'll find it on their own." Yami said blushing slightly.

"Let's get to why you're here." I turned to see who spoke and noticed a crimson haired girl with blue green eyes.

"Oh yes, please tell us Gremory-chan, by the way how's your Tousan being head of the Gremory clan must be hard." I said knowingly.

She sat there gaping when I finished.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I might as well start us off, eh Ise?" I asked.

"Sure Vali, start us off, you are after all a Devil." Issei said dismissively.

"I am Vali Satan, the reincarnation of The Satan, King of the Underworld, the First and Strongest Devil and the most respected Maou of my time, please call me Vali." I said bowing.

 **Rias' POV**

I stared gaping with my mouth now wide open and my eyes bulging.

"I'll go next, I'm Issei Yehowah, the reincarnation of the God from the Bible, Leader of the Angels creator of the Holy System and the Sacred Gear system, though I prefer to go by Issei or Ise." Issei introduced making my heart begin to beat rapidly and I began to panic internally.

"I'm last then, I'm Yami Trihexia, reincarnation of Trihexia, also known as 666 and Empress of the Apocalypse, I prefer to go by Yami or Tria." Yami said and I blacked out.

 **Issei's POV**

I sigh,"We may have killed her."

"We may have killed them all." Yami corrected and true enough they'd all fainted.

"Well, how about some tea?" Vali asked pointedly.

"Fine." Yami sighed walking off.

After a while the group came too and were now watching us warily.

"You're finally awake, now." Vali said.

"Well sorry but to find out not only is the missing King of Devils in the room but the leader of our enemy, and a beast of Apocalypse is here also, sorry if we're a bit overwhelmed." The crimson haired devil said.

"You have a problem with Onii-sama?" Yami asked.

"Well frankly speaking he's naturally the enemy of devils as the leader of the Angels, what about you you're a devil as well right?" Rias asked.

"I'm actually a Demonic Dragon God to be exact, but co I'm a more neutral being than the demonic title states." Yami said.

"Anyway I've heard of these things called Evil Pieces that revive different species into Devils." Vali said to change the subject.

"Oh the Evil pieces? Well yes all High-class Devils get them why the interest?" Rias asked.

"I may make my own peerage." Vali said pointedly.

"Oh yeah you need a peerage." I said sarcastically.

"Shut it, but it sounds like a way to make more friends and we both know why we need some people on our side." Vali said and we both cast the same knowing glance at our foster sister.

Rias and her peerage looked at us confused.

"But you obviously have questions ask them now." Vali said.

"How were you reincarnated?" Rias asked.

"That would be my doing." I informed.

"I set up a deal with the Greek God Hades, a very powerful god, with the help of Hades he took hold of our souls from Death and placed us at a moment where our reincarnation was possible and Hades placed our souls into new bodies." I explained.

"Why is Yami known as the beast of Apocalypse if she's like this?" Yuuto asked.

"Yami's main powers are The Flames of 666, six flames with different abilities depending on the type of fire, and she also has the ability to bring her imagination to reality." Vali informed.

"She can bring her imagination to life?" Rias asked.

"Yes, though of course she can't affect someone directly by imagining it she could affect your stated of dress or bring weapons into existence, but of course with the ability she can't create something that would hurt her, so while it is powerful it isn't infallible." I said.

"Oh I see, her physiology plays against the ability and she also can't affect someone's body itself due to the difference between her mind and another person's." Rias said.

"Exactly so Gremory-chan, but another problem is I can create life but that life has no consciousness of its own, thus I must control it myself." Yami said.

* * *

 **There's the end of the chapter Issei and co have met with Rias' peerage and reached a sort of friendship, before the end of this chapter I'd like to give you guys the chance to choose who goes to who in terms of harems with Issei and Vali and if you haven't noticed both Issei and Vali are likely to get their Race's version of the Evil Pieces so I'd like you guys to chose who would go into their Saints/Peerage(respectively) the format for how this is shown will be this:**

 **Issei's Harem**

 **Vali's Harem**

 **Issei's Brave Saints**

 **King**

 **Queen**

 **Ace**

 **Joker**

 **2-10(They will be in order from their number for my sake and yours if you're forgetful)**

 **Vali's Peerage**

 **King**

 **Queen**

 **Bishop**

 **Knight**

 **Rook**

 **Pawns**

 **Also I may put Yami in either, so it will be either my choice or by poll, so if you want to chose let me know**

 **See you next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Here comes Chapter 3, I've decided that the decision for where Yami is placed will be first come first serve, so if someone says Brave Saints or Peerage then that is where she will go. Also to commemorate my newest idea for my own original book series, which I had been trying to decide for a year now, here's a early chapter. Oh and before anyone asks all of Vali Team(Except Bikou) will be part of Vali's Peerage.**

 **Reviews:**

 **GrimmzPlay** -Sorry author,I guess what I wanted to know is in this chapter :P,Sorry for causing a problem!

 **Call me Nox and It's fine no problem at all questions are fine and if they aren't answered I will answer them when I can.**

 **Anikong-** Good chapter but why would Vali and Issei need their respective races reincarnation methods (evil pieces and brave saints) when they are the ones who created their races in the first place. Can't they just create new pureblood devils and angels and have them act under the same system as the evil pieces and brave saints? (which wouldn't be too hard considering the biblical god was able to create something as complex as the system of heaven)

 **Thanks as for your question as luck will have it I will get to it in this chapter actually.**

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Vali's POV**

It's been a few days since we met up with Rias and her peerage and I had begun to think about my position as the first Devil and King of my race, with what's going on with the 72 Pillars. On top of this the Low-class Devils and reincarnated Devils were treated horribly and this didn't sit well with me, yes they could be treated as their status but to be treated as useless or badly was not what I liked, while I preferred the new Maou to the originals, the originals never treated the low class terribly, yes they did treat them below middle class but they were still Devils and were treated as such. When I brought up our former positions Issei waved it off deciding that Michael was doing a good job and that he would still be the Angels King but he would leave leading the Angels to Michael as he hasn't done bad so far. Of course upon mentioning former positions Yami asked who she would work with. Avoiding making such a decision Issei said we'd think it over.

After going through our morning routine and dressing in our uniforms which Yami and I had made some customizations while Issei wore the whole normal uniform consisting of a black blazer over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights with Issei is a with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes, though he did ditch the dress shoes for white sneakers and wore the blazer and dress shirt both open over a red T-shirt Ddraig suggested he wear. I wore a high-collared black leather jacket over a Black shirt, matching black pants with a chain attached to them, and black combat boots getting away with the changes due to wearing the uniform pants and a black non-button up dress shirt. Yami's uniform was supposed to consist of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents consisted of instead a black short-sleeved shirt instead of a white button up one, and a skirt replacing with the magenta but kept the white accents, a pair of black stockings, and instead of the shoulder cape she wore a black hoodie, and finally she wore a pair of simple black sneakers. While classes barely changed it was afterclasses that we met up with Rias once more as she sent Kiba to retrieve us once more.

"What's up Rias-san, why did you call for us once more?" Issei asked.

"Firstly I'd like to offer you positions in this club allowing you to get out of class when needed." Rias informed.

"I'd love to join and with my Onii-sama and Onii-dono, it'll be even more fun, you're both accepting right?" Yami asked her eyes shining with joy and a hopeful smile on her face head tilted slightly to the side.

 _'Damnit she's too cute, I can't deny her when she makes that face?!'_ I thought distressed.

 _ **{I must admit that she is very cute and denying her means making her cry, and if you remember last time she cried, we didn't step out unscathed.}**_ Albion said.

 **Flashback**

 **7 years ago**

 _Issei and I were training at the Dragon pair's insistence with Issei having more stamina than me he was boosting twice every time he boosted while I divided only once each time but as the battle was coming to an end and Ddraig yelled the Explosion announcement in came Yami running forward a smile on her face._

 _"Onii-sama, Onii-dono, can we go get some ice cream please?" She asked._

 _"I'm sorry Yami-chan but Ddraig and Albion want us to train." I answered._

 _"B-but I wanna get ice cream together and I don't wanna go alone." She said her eye watering._

 _"Don't cry we can go later." Issei said trying to placate the Empress of Apocalypse._

 _"But the stand closes in an hour." She said sadly._

 _'The cuteness! It's overwhelming me.' I thought in a tone of agony that many would find comical._

 _"We can't yet we haven't finished training." Issei said._

 _"W-waaaaaaaaah." Yami said bursting into tears a purple lined black aura covering her as she cried._

 _"D-don't cry Yami-chan, don't cry." I said pleadingly._

 _She continued to cry and the aura around her began causing the ground around her to come apart and shift._

 _"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" She cried and suddenly Holy and Demonic Swords burst through the ground causing the two to release their wings and fly into the air._

 _ **[Just go!]** Ddraig yelled in fear._

 _ **{Yes, go or we'll all four die!}** Albion said in agreement._

 _"Okay we can go Yami-chan, just calm down." I said quickly._

 _Slowly she got quiet and the aura disappeared._

 _"Really?" She sniffled._

 _"Yes, Yami-chan, we'll go now." Issei said and began pushing her out of the room._

 **Flashback end**

"Okay we'll accept the offer, thank you Gremory-san." Issei said and I nodded.

"Yay!" Yami cheered.

"That brings me to the other reason I called you here, Satan-sama as you know I give regular reports to my Otousan and Onii-sama and have been told to inform you that the current Maou would like a meeting with you so you may go about bringing yourself back into Devil Society." Rias informed.

"Ah yes, I see, I hope you don't mind but Yami and I will have to miss school tomorrow for this meeting then and please call me Vali." I said smiling.

"Yami-san as well?" Rias asked.

"Of course, she's both mine and Issei's sister, so she will show up in our official meetings as a helpful figure to us, on top of this she has the best memory out of us three and can remember everything she reads, on top of her reading speeds which can be 300 pages a minute if necessary." I explained.

"Very well then come here before school tomorrow and I'll transport you." Rias informed.

"See you tomorrow then." I answered.

The Next Day, The Meeting.

I sighed as we exited the transportation circle to see a red haired man that could only be Sirzechs Lucifer, the black haired and violet eyed beauty that could only be Serafall Leviathon, the cunning green haired genius could only be Ajuka Beelzebub, and a bald lazy looking man I recognized as Falbium Asmodeus.

"Ah, you four." I said in a slightly cheerful tone.

"Satan-sama?" Serafall asked.

"Please call me Vali, now onto this meeting so we can see what I wish to keep or change about the Underworld." I said smiling.

"Of course Vali-kun, follow us." Sirzech said smiling.

He led me along and soon Serfall asked a question that brought noticed to my companion.

"Is this Trihexia?" She asked.

"Yes, I am Yami Trihexia, Yami Leviathon, though I prefer to go by Yami or Tria with my friends, I will settle for Yami at the least." Yami said smiling kindly.

"Of course Yami-chan, we understand." Ajuka said smoothly as we entered a room in which was a large table on which was a bunch of folders and books.

"On this table his all that we have accomplished in your and the original Maou's absence." Falbium said.

"I see, thank you, Yami if you could read these and give me a summarized version then please do." I requested.

"Will do Onii-kun!" She cheered and began reading.

After 35 minutes she finished and gave me a summary of what she had learned all of which was good, we were now richer than ever, we had more territory than the Fallen Angels, and our relations with non biblical factions were mostly on either good terms or neutral. On top of this our general population was at an all time low even with the Evil Pieces.

"I see, you've all done a great job so far and I think that deserves a reward, when I retake my throne you four will continue your normal duties and here is where the reward comes in firstly you will all be my advisers and thus will have much more sway with the older members of our society and I will also be giving you the former Maous Family abilities to you four and your descendants existing or not will gain them." I proclaimed.

"You are being awfully generous Vali-kun." Sirzechs said in surprise.

"I'll be honest I prefer you four to the originals, each was consumed by a sin and while we are a sinful races, we cannot allow ourselves to be overwhelmed, you four are by far better than the originals and to be honest feel you all have the right ideas that we need to follow to become a better and stronger race, although I will want seven advisers if possible, you four will be much more trusted as you have done so well and are by far have the most in common in terms of what the Underworld should be." I explained.

"I have a question that has been bothering me, you're the First of our race and its creator, why would you want Evil Pieces?" Ajuka asked.

"To answer your question I used to have the power to create Devils as easily as breathing and I could use every power from the 72 Pillars, but now, I am drastically less powerful, though I could easily fight an Ultimate Class Devil, I could not defeat all four of you together with my power, in fact the most I can do now is bestow those powers, such as bestowing the powers of the Original Maous to you, therefore, I cannot create anymore Devils with my power, the ability to create life, no god has had that in a long time, there is only one living being with that ability now the true creation of life of course there is a Longinus which has the ability to create life, but besides that only the being I mentioned has the ability to create brand new beings from nothing at all, in fact to be saying he created life from even nothing is an overstatement, he is so powerful he doesn't belong even on the Top 10 strongest list." I said and Yami nodded slightly recognizing who I was talking about.

"Who is this person?" Ajuka asked curious.

"I cannot speak his name, his name carries a power which the mere mentioning of him could put his attention directly onto you, his name is not to be spoken lightly of even the strongest being to exist fears fighting him." I said.

"I see." Ajuka said all four seemed slightly pale at the thought of such a being.

"Though this brings me to my own question, you created the Evil Piece System, yes?" I asked.

"I-I did." He stuttered surprised.

"Hm, you are very clever to come up with such you show the largest amount of cunning I've ever seen in another Devil so I offer you a gift for showing you are a True Devil." I said concentrating deeply.

"Yami, a hilt if you would?" I asked.

"Of course Nii-dono." She said summoning a hilt of a Western Styled sword with elegant and highly decorated cross-guard and handing it to me. I took the hilt and summoned my Unholy Light to the sword and made a blade out of it, enchanting it with the ability to control shadows and darkness and the ability to use almost flawless illusions.

"The first Demonic Sword I've created in some time, a sword of Unholy Light which can create illusions that could fool even the strongest beings and the ability to control darkness, I leave naming it to you, I thank you for showing the true ability a Devil can reach." I said smiling as he shakily grabbed the hilt.

"Unholy Light? The same light that poisons even gods?" He asked.

"Zekram?" I asked.

"He told stories of this ability yes." Ajuka answered laughing.

"Well he wan't wrong, my Unholy Light is only matched by Yehowah's Light itself." I said.

"So God is back as well?" Sirzechs asked.

"Yes, my old friend is back and we are spending time in Kuoh Academy living our lives quite peacefully." I informed.

"Aren't you and God enemies?" Serafall asked.

"No, we never were." I answered.

"You see God and I have always been friends, I was never an Angel as stories said I was, I have always have been a Devil God from Birth to death and even in Rebirth I am a Devil God instead of the Devil human hybrid I should be." I said.

"I will go and get your Evil Pieces then." Ajuka said smiling and walking off.

"Onii-dono, we must get home soon or I will be unable to cook dinner." Yami informed as Ajuka got back, pointing at her watch which read as 9pm.

"We shall continue this another time, I do not yet plan to take my throne, but I'll bestow the powers to you now." I informed readying to leave.

* * *

 **There's the chapter, thanks for reading. Onto the changes.**

 **Issei's Harem: None yet submitted**

 **Vali's Harem: None yet Sumbmitted**

 **Issei's Brave Saints**

 **King: Issei Hyodou/Yehowah**

 **Queen:**

 **Ace: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Joker:**

 **2-10:**

 **Vali's Peerage**

 **King: Vali/Satan**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Kuroka[Mutation Bishop]**

 **Knights: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rooks:**

 **Pawns:**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the chapter as usual before we begin here are the reviews.**

 **Reviews:**

 **orca3553** \- great chapter and for issei's harem i would like to submit gabriel and koneko

 **Submission accepted.**

 **War historian** \- Hey, good chapter. You looking for any OCs or characters?

 **Thanks and yes, I will accept OC for both Issei's Saints and Vali's peerage. but Vali's Queen must be someone of Seraph or Super Devil strength to match Yami.**

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Third Person POV**

After returning Yami made dinner for the three of them and they went to bed, the next day on the way to school they noticed a Nun who looked lost, Issei told Yami and Vali to go ahead and that he couldn't ignore her so he led her to the church and before he left handed her a piece of paper which would alert him if she was endangered after that the next few days passed quietly and it was the day after Koneko found herself in trouble that Issei felt a pull in the direction of the church.

"It seems the Fallen Angels are making their move, Yami, Vali, you ready?" Issei asked.

"Let's bust in Light, Unholy Light, and Flames of Decay blazing!" Vali said and the trio all flew towards the church.

At the church the Fallen Angels were bringing Asia to the Altar when the door burst open to reveal Issei, Vali and Yami, Issei had two swords made of light in hand and fourteen golden wings on his back, Vali had 8 black devil wings and a broadsword of unholy light in his own hands, Yami had four black devil wings, four black scaled dragon wings spreading from her back and her hands and feet were covered in emerald green flames.

"What? What are you three doing here?" Yuuma Amano, or Raynare as was her real name, asked.

"Asia if you could come over here, I think I know what's going on." Issei said simply.

"Issei-san?" Asia asked.

"Who are you?" Raynare asked angrily.

"I am Issei Yehowah, reincarnation of God himself and you are standing between me and a valued friend of mine so I suggest you move." Issei growled cauing the Fallen Angels and Exorcists to take a step back in surprise.

"Asia please come here." Issei said once more. Asia shakily walked forward and stood in front of Issei.

"Asia Argento, I don't know why you are with the Fallen Angels but I do know that you belong with someone or a group that cares about you, so for now stand back, as for you four and your friends, you have trespassed on Devil Territory and the place we call Home, you've attacked my best friend and an ally of ours, for all of that, you'll pay and I know just the person to do it, Yami-chan, you've wanted a fight for a while, here's your chance, have a blast." Issei said simply while Vali smirked.

"I'll join you Yami-chan." Vali added and the two stepped forward.

Issei stood in front of Asia protectively as the demonic duo began walking calmly forward.

"Let's go." Yami said rushing forward jumping into the group and she began knocking aside Exorcists who slammed against the walls of the church and the pews that were still there with the force of a bus killing them when they hit the wall or ground but with each touch the Exorcist were completely engulfed in the green flames which left only bones in the place of the dead bodies.

As soon as the Exorcists realized this they began running.

"No escape from me naughty Exorcist-sans! You need to be punished for your naughty actions." Yami said smiling a kind smile which only made the Exorcists fear her even more.

Meanwhile Vali had reached the Fallen Angels and was now lazily clashing Light weapons with all four.

As soon as Yami finished the Exorcists she attacked a male Fallen Angel and a blonde Fallen Angel, her flames now replaced by azureflames.

 **Yami's POV**

As I fought the two Fallen Angels easily breaking their light weapons as if they were nothing I noticed that my azure flames didn't consume the blonde Fallen Angel while the other was catching fire in every place I hit. As I continue to play with them I thought about it more and more and decided to end this I punched with just enough force missing them both but causing a shock wave which caused the blonde Fallen Angel to collapse unconscious.

"There, now your turn." I said and the azure flames were replaced by the green flames once more and he was engulfed in the flames leaving him a pile of bones.

I looked to see Vali defeating the other two and he looked at me.

"Finish them for me please." He said and I nodded breathing deeply and then exhaling the green flames onto the two.

"Why didn't you get rid of her as well?" He asked.

"The Flames of Emotion didn't burn her, she's innocent, therefore she can live and maybe join Onii-sama's Saints." I said smiling.

"I'll allow it, but now Asia, I couldn't very well ask you to go back to the Grigori or even follow me if you have been mistreated as you have, if you'd like I can provide you friends and family that will love and care for you." Issei said holding out his hand.

"I-I accept God-sama." She stuttered.

"Please call me Ise, Asia I will be your friend after all, but let's go talk to the family I told you about." He said smiling.

 **Third Person POV**

Leaving the bones and evidence of a fight Vali picked up the blonde Fallen Angel and as the group walked Yami talked animatedly with Asia making Issei smile. As the days after passed Issei successfully enrolled Asia into Kuoh Academy with the help of Sona Sitri Serafall Leviathan's sister and the student council president. Upon getting back from the church Issei introduced Asia to Rias and told her that she'd be able to become Devil and live a happy life, though Asia had reservations Issei informed her that her becoming a Devil had no real affect on her afterlife as only actions performed in life and unlike the Devils believe Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels all go to the same place when they die, a pocket of the afterlife overseen by Death, in which they are placed depending on how they feel about the other races and their actions in life, he also promised that if she wished she would be allowed to pray without damage.

* * *

 **There's the chapter, thanks for reading. Onto the changes.**

 **Issei's Harem: Yami(I flipped a coin), Koneko, Gabriel,**

 **Vali's Harem: Kuroka,**

 **Issei's Brave Saints**

 **King: Issei Hyodou/Yehowah**

 **Queen:**

 **Ace: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Joker: Yami/Trihexia(This has nothing to do with the choice of pairings.)**

 **2-10:**

 **Vali's Peerage**

 **King: Vali/Satan**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Kuroka[Mutation Bishop]**

 **Knights: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rooks:**

 **Pawns:**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5 sorry for the long wait and sorry if none of my stories have a schedule when updating but here's the chapter and whenever I finish a chapter of this I'll upload it, once again sorry but I'm a Sophomore in honors so I have to keep up with my stuff and then there's my own original series that I'm writing so, sorry and I hope to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.**

 **Reviews:**

 **orca3553** -great chapter, i can't wait for the next one and thank for accepting my ideas

 **Thanks and you're welcome, I accept any ideas that may help. I'm also accepting of OCs and suggestions whenever I need them such as my need for OCs to fill up the peerage and Brave Saints of our two Heavenly Dragon Hosts.**

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Yami's POV**

I smiled as we walked into the Occult Research Clubroom giving my usual cheerful greetings to the Devils and then I noticed there was another occupant in the room.

I smiled brightly.

"Hi, I'm Yami Trihexia, it's nice to meet you." I said bowing slightly.

Her eyes widened and Vali smiled.

"A Lucifuge, interesting." The obsidian eyed devil said.

"Sorry for her she doesn't have an off button." Issei said pulling me back.

"So Rias, what's Lucifuge-san doing here?" Vali asked.

"I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen, you're The First Maou, correct?" She asked Vali.

"Yes, Onii-dono is Maou and Onii-sama is God, I'm the Demonic Dragon." I said my smile not falling.

"I see." She said quietly.

"To answer your question Vali-kun, Grayfia is here because my _fiance_ 's family is pushing for my arranged marriage with him." Rias said spitting out the word fiance.

"You don't seem to like it, who is this man to have gained your hatred so?" Vali asked.

"Riser Phenex, a pig who cares more for the status of this marriage and his harem and is arrogant beyond a embodiment of pride." Rias growled.

"Well, if you don't want to marry him, maybe I could... pull some strings." Vali said.

"Eh? Are you offering something?" Rias asked.

"How about a deal?" Vali asked.

"I'm listening." Rias said.

"I'm willing to use my power if in exchange, you will become my first adviser from the Gremory clan of course your Otousan will represent you until you become the head of the Gremory family, but should I ever ask you for a favor, you must do as I ask." Vali said smirking.

"Huh?" Rias asked.

"Simple, I like to have... insurance you could say, I am not the most strategic of people but it is good to have someone who can help me when I ask for it." Vali said.

Rias looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Deal." She said.

Vali laughed.

"Rias, you've made a deal with the Devil, I won't be claiming that favor just yet but remember that I just might." Vali said smirking and before Rias could say anything a magic circle appeared spewing fire until it was replaced by a blonde man wearing mahogany colored clothing styled in a way that gave him a playboy sort of appearance.

"My lovely Rias, it has been a while." Riser said.

"Riser, I'll get straight to the point, I will not marry you." Rias said.

Riser opened his mouth but Vali spoke,"Do listen and leave, you are no longer needed here."

"Who are you to insult me? I am of the House of Phenex and no one mocks the Phenex in front of me!" Riser growled.

"Riser-sama, calm down or I cannot guarantee your safety." Grayfia warned.

"What? As if someone with as little power as him could beat me?" Riser said.

"Oh, is it cramped in here or is it just your ego?" Vali asked.

"You!" Riser stepped forward only for me to step in front of him.

"I'm afraid you're too weak to fight Onii-dono so please leave before someone gives me permission to attack, if so I may not be able to help myself, a toy that is hard to destroy is so much more fun than the toys, I had a week ago." I said giggling.

"Bitch!" He growled cocking his fist back and throwing a punch. I side stepped and looked at Vali and Issei.

"Can I please?" I asked like a little girl asking to ride a roller coaster at the amusement park.

"Sure." Vali said.

"No, you can't, Vali be a little responsible, I swear ever since you pushed her and Akeno together she's been more childish and wanting to fight more. /Maybe she should hang out with Koneko for a while until this blows over." Issei sighed and I pouted.

"No fair." I said.

"Hey, don't ignore me who is this Onii-dono guy?!" Riser asked.

"That Riser-sama is Satan-sama." Grayfia said.

"WHAT?!" Riswr yelled.

"Yes, I've come back and it was just today I made a deal with Rias-chan here, which brings me to this, tell Lord Phenex to come here in an hour, I wish to speak with him." Vali said commandingly.

"Y-yes, Satan-sama." He said and quickly disappeared into another magic circle.

"Now, Rias-chan, we'll leave you to talk to your Tousan, we've got to get groceries." Vali said and we left soon after to get the groceries needed so I could cook dinner.

When we were about to eat I asked, "Onii-sama when will you reveal yourself to the angels?"

He paused his first but centimeters from his mouth, "Soon."

"How soon?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to be one of Onii-sama's Brave Saints." I said.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I want to be one of your Brave Saints. I want to be at Onii-sama's side." I said once more.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." She said.

He nodded, "Then sneak into heaven and create me a set of Brave Saint cards, let no one see you, I'll reveal myself when the time is right." He said reassuringly.

"Yes." I said nodding.

 **The Next Day**

 **Third Person POV**

As the day began and the students of Kuoh began to arrive, the students aware of the supernatural noticed Yami had overjoyed expression on her face and this worried the Devils because it meant something made her much happier.

It soon became ignored as the school day went on and finally the trio returned home to find a trio of cloaked figures in front of their house. This confused them as they were standing in the rain and the trio were lucky Yami could conjure a simply black and purple umbrella that covered them.

"Are you sure this is the house?" The tallest cloaked figure asked.

"This is where, but I have no idea how Ise-kun's family got so rich." A voice familiar to Issei from his life before his memories as Yehowah were returned to him but the name of the voice's owner was still out of his grasp. She spoke of the house which Issei had used his and the abilities of Vali and Yami to get money to have a mansion built in a small corner of Kuoh. **(A/N: I don't know if I've shown where Issei and the other two live, but this is what it is supposed to be.)**

"Maybe they've been doing sinful things." The last figure said.

"Can't be Hyoudou-san was a devout follower, he even had a Holy Sword." The familiar voice said once more.

"Um... What brings you three here?" Issei asked.

They turned and noticed the reincarnated trio under the umbrella.

"Ise-kun, it's been a while." The familiar figure said.

"I'm sorry you sound familiar but your name currently escapes me, care to share it with me to jog my memory?" Issei asked.

"It's me Irina." She said.

Then it hit him, Irina Shidou. As Yehowah his instincts automatically told him she was a Holy sword wielder from the Protestant church(though why they needed multiple churches when they were all right in some way was beyond him). But his current body's memories told him she was his friend whom he had thought a boy due to her appearance and attitude.

"It has been a while, how are your Tousan and Kaasan Iri-chan?" Issei asked stepping forward with his hand outstretched.

She then noticed Vali and Yami.

"Who're they?" She asked confused.

"Uh..." Issei said unsure if he should keep with their aliases as a cover.

"Onii-sama, we should get inside, I'm getting hungry." Yami said shifting through her bag for the key.

"Oh, you've got siblings now?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is Vali, my adoptive brother, and Yami, my adoptive little sister. Yami, Vali, this is an old friend of mine Irina Shidou." Issei informed, sending a silent message, 'Before I regained my memories.'

"Let's talk more inside." Yami said handing the umbrella to Issei and walking toward the door.

"So, old friends eh?" He asked.

"Onii-sama, Onii-dono, inside first, reunions and introductions after!" Yami called already opening the door and if either realized how funny it was that both God and The Devil didn't want to anger their younger sister they didn't realize.

The three figures however were amused as they followed and found themselves sitting on a couch opposite to the Hyodou males as they waited for the female Hyodou who was making snacks and tea.

* * *

 **That's a wrap on this chapter but before you go I need a Queen for Vali and other members of both teams are also needed, but the Queen is needed most currently.**

 **Issei's Harem: Yami(I flipped a coin), Koneko, Gabriel,**

 **Vali's Harem: Kuroka,**

 **Issei's Brave Saints**

 **King: Issei Hyodou/Yehowah**

 **Queen:**

 **Ace: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Joker: Yami/Trihexia(This has nothing to do with the choice of pairings.)**

 **2-10:**

 **Vali's Peerage**

 **King: Vali/Satan**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Kuroka[Mutation Bishop]**

 **Knights: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rooks: Dani Thompson(OC given by War Historian)**

 **Pawns:**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's a long awaited chapter, I have a small announcement or two in the ending note so bare with me. Thanks.**

 **Jack Vile Ripper -** THIS IS EPIC! PLEASE UPDATE MORE!

 **I'm sorry to say that I can't do much except for update when I finish a chapter due to school and all since the remaining amount of my time will be taken up by something belonging to the ending note.**

 **orca3553 -** great chapter, i can't wait for the next one, this is going to be hilarious when irina finds out who issei really is i can't wait

 **Here it is, I hope this is good but I haven't had the time with some major studying for my Driver's permit which I'm storting to wish I'd tried to get before I turned 16 or at least before school started once more, but alas I made the mistake of waiting.**

* * *

Chapter 6

 **Third Person POV**

The first thing the visitors noted when the food was set before them was how much of it the trio ate and the second was how delicious Yami's food was, soon they finished and silence settled as the group relaxed.

"So-" Vali began when suddenly he found a thin sword at his neck.

"Hmm, Excalibur Blessing." Vali noted.

"Who are you Devil?" The tallest figure asked.

"I could ask the same thing, Angel." Vali replied calmly not even caring that his subjects and slightly his own weakness was pointed at him.

"I am Griselda Quarta Gabriel-sama's Queen." She said.

"Hey Ise care to tell her to lay off?" Vali asked.

"Yes I must ask you refrain from attacking my friend and I wouldn't try that if I were you." Issei informed more for her benefit than Vali's.

"You're living with a Devil? Do your parents know? Where are they?" Irina asked.

"Dead, died a year or two after you left, but along with their death came a new side of myself that I didn't remember. Thanks to Yami, I am back once more." Issei said smiling.

"What do you mean?" Griselda asked stepping in front of the two, unsure of the safety of her companions and herself.

"You are safe." Issei said.

 _'Can he read my mind?'_ She asked.

"I can read any mind that allows me access." Issei said confirming his ability to read minds.

"What do you mean?" Griselda asked, deciding Issei was the bigger threat and turning on him.

"I can read your mind because I am someone you allow to enter your mind." Issei explained as if it were obvious.

"Stop speaking in riddles!" the last unnamed figure said.

"I'm not Xenovia Quarta, I'm simply not telling you what you already know." Issei said.

"Are you really Issei Hyodou?" Griselda asked.

"Yes and no. I am but I am also someone else, I've gone by many names Issei Hyodou is merely one of my two newer ones." The reincarnation informed.

Out of desperation Griselda moved quickly grabbing the youngest member of the trio appearance wise and placed the blade of her Excalibur at the girl's neck.

"Explain." The woman ordered only for the captive girl she was holding to disappear and reappear beside Issei.

"Onii-sama, when will you answer them?" She asked confused.

"Fine, but you know I can't just tell them, they already know who I am." Issei sighed.

"Stop it with your silver tongue." Griselda growled.

"Fine, Issei here is the reincarnation of the being you silly humans and Angels follow, to be put simply, as he said he is known by many names, Issei Hyodou and the Red Dragon Emperor are his two newest ones, but there's also Yehowah, God of the Bible, Christian God, some refer to him by the name of his son Jesus, so on and so forth." Vali said boredom clear in his tone.

"You always were one to give all the answers to people."Issei sighed.

"Is this true Ise-kun?" Irina asked.

"I will not lie, it is, thanks to Yami's help I was able to make a deal and come back to my full self. Here, allow me to show you." Issei said and from his back spread thirteen pairs of golden wings and over his head was a golden halo appearing similar to a crown as it was only a inch above his head had four points pointing upwards.

"Lord Yehowah... I apologize for my rudeness but I was just trying to-" Issei held up a hand silencing her.

"to protect your comrades, I understand." Issei finished.

"Then who is this Devil if you're God?" Xenovia asked.

"I, like Ise here am known by many names, Vali Lucifer and the White Dragon Emperor are my newest, but I am also Satan, the Devil, and many other names, but among them, I am Issei's brother and most trusted friend." He said causing the three to tense as his wings spread.

"Then who is she?" Irina asked.

"I am Yami Leviathan and wielder of a Longinus as well as my former and true name Trihexia, also known as the Empress of Apocalypse and unfortunately the Beast of 666, though why I must be called a beast is beyond me." Yami said spreading her new wings, instead of her normal black dragon wings and her devil wings, she had white scaled dragon wings and four white angel wings.

"I am also Onii-sama's Joker and a newly reincarnate Brave Saint, changing me from a Demonic Dragon to a Angelic Dragon." Yami said.

Then it hit them or more factually Irina.

"ISE-KUN IS GOD?! GOD IS FRIENDS WITH SATAN?! AND SIBLINGS NOT ONLY TO HIM BUT TRIHEXIA AS WELL?!" The chestnut haired girl yelled before passing out.

Meanwhile her comrades were frozen in a state of shock.

"Umm... Onii-sama did we actually kill them this time, they aren't moving?" Yami asked poking each of them and receiving no response from any of the three as she jabbed their sides.

"That'll be hard to explain." Issei laughed nervously.

"Onii-sama, I swear if we killed them I'm going to hurt you for not telling them when they first asked." Yami said giving the Lord of Angels a stern glare.

The first thing the group noticed when they became aware once more was the two now known to them to be God and Satan were sitting on their couch playing video games three sets of textbooks opened and work done on top of them and Trihexia was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Trihexia?" Griselda asked

"Yami? She went off to get herself some sweets." Issei said dismissively, unsettling the trio of Exorcists by his nonchalance with what was one of the most dangerous beings in the world which was said to be capable of defeating Shiva and possibly even The Infinity Dragon God.

"No worries, she won't do anything without permission first." He said, reminding them he could read their thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Griselda asked once more.

"She won't do anything without the consent of me or Vali or risk disappointing us, Yami once ran amok causing discord, destruction, and mischief, the things said to be done by Satan in the bible were actually a multitude of others, but mostly is was Yami, of course she didn't do any of the real torture, that was people like Samael." He said simply, "It was during that time she met me and I welcomed her under me, only the top class Angels knew of her true nature of course."

"The Seraphs?" Xenovia asked.

"No, the Ophanim." He said.

"Ophanim?" Irina asked.

"Metatron, Azazel, and Cassiel, the strongest and most well balance Angels that were under my command capable of fighting entire armies of High-class devils with merely one attack, though Azazel fell losing much of that power, though I have no doubt he is still stronger than Raphael, Gabriel, and Uriel though Michael was almost to that level himself before my collapse." He answered.

"What happened to the other two?" Griselda asked.

"Disappeared, Cassiel chose to leave my service and retire, I granted him this and the ability to do as he wished without falling so long as he never killed for himself, he disappeared to do just as he wished, retire." Issei said as he fought in his game.

"And Metatron?" Xenovia asked.

"He disappeared without a trace in the War, but I know he has not yet died, he's out there." Issei answered.

* * *

 **So that's a wrap and now for the announcement which it just so happens I found myself thinking about this story and after a while I found myself with a story idea which I will soon be starting along side this and will be alternating typing their chapters whenever I feel inspiration. Another item on my list of things to announce, that I want you guys to give me some OCs for the peerages and so here is everything for you all:**

 **Issei's Harem: Yami(I flipped a coin), Koneko, Gabriel,**

 **Vali's Harem: Kuroka,**

 **Issei's Brave Saints**

 **King: Issei Hyodou/Yehowah**

 **Queen:**

 **Ace: Xenovia Quarta**

 **Joker: Yami/Trihexia(This has nothing to do with the choice of pairings.)**

 **2-10:**

 **Vali's Peerage**

 **King: Vali/Satan**

 **Queen:**

 **Bishops: Le Fay Pendragon and Kuroka[Mutation Bishop]**

 **Knights: Arthur Pendragon**

 **Rooks: Dani Thompson(OC given by War Historian)**

 **Pawns:**


End file.
